what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
MV
MV and her identical twin sister Impact are collectively known as the 'Momentum twins'. Both receiving powers at the same time they stuck together during their time in Portland, avoiding most fights with Epics the two used their powers sparingly, mostly to perform pranks and some minor thefts. Biography Allison and Megan Pierce were born as identical twin sisters, growing up they were inseperable and kept to themselves throughout their school years. After Calamity rose and gave the two of them momentum related parents they underwent a Rending which was stopped short of causing large scale destruction due to unknown circumstances. After this the twins used their powers sparingly and so avoided Calamitys corruption to a large extent. One day while performing their usual pranks the two girls were discovered by Backtrack and followed him to the Museum of Natural Awesomeness, the headquarters of the Empire Of Light however they soon left after being shown a vision of Nighthound. Together with Backtrack they made their way to the Dalles where they were introduced to Reader and Autumn Glass after being captured by the Dalles city guard. Initially having a less than pleasant meeting with Reader the twins soon found something of an ally in Autumn Glass who allowed the two twins to help defend the Dalles when it was attacked by a Panda Army. During the fighting Impact accidentally overused her powers, simultaneously seperating herself from her twin and experiencing a large amount of corruption from Calamity's influence. MV was then found by Elsa who helped her defend from the Panda attack. The two were quickly found by members of the Dalles city guard Scribbler and Edgerunner who fought along with them until the Panda armies began to retreat. The four girls then made their way to Game's clinic where MV found Backtrack who agreed to help her track down the missing Impact. Powers & Abilities Primary Power: Momentum shifting- MV can shift the momentum of any object to another object, although she must be in contact with at least one of the two objects. Once she has begun shifting momentum she can continue to shift it even if she is no longer touching either object but this is mentally taxing and she cannot keep up many such links at the same time. Her power shifts the momentum of every part of the object at the same time and so can be used to cushion a long fall by shifting her momentum into a nearby object. Appearance and Personality MV is the more outgoing of the two, both talkative and brash she typically has to be restrained by her sister Impact when her bold attitude is about to get them into trouble. While not exactly dim MV is less intelligent than her sister, though this is largely because she rarely thinks a situation through, instead rushing into things without planning ahead. MV and Impact are identical in every way, from their blue eyes and long blonde hair, which they style identically every morning, to their choice of clothing which typically consists of a plaid skirt and various pre-calamity t-shirts typicaly featuring bands. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Voidus' Characters